aquel lazo entre nosotros
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: colección de drabbles y oneshots. 16: En un momento de claridad, Harry se da cuenta que esto no fue una buena idea.
1. discusión

Bueeeeeno. Por votación, XD, en serio, por los resultados que hay en el Poll de mi Perfil, Harry Potter es el tercer fandom con mas votos. Asi que, como yo ya tengo varios fics de Harry Potter escritos en inglés, decidí traducirlos y ponerlos aquí en FFnet. Comencé ctraduciendo los drabbles que tengo, porque son mas cortos y faciles de hacer, y despues atacaré los fics mas largos ya que mi tiempo libre no es mucho.

Entonces, como lo dice en el summary, es una colección de drabbles y oneshots, estimo que serás 50 aprox. Se supone que los drabbles son de 100 palabras, o numeros cerrados como 200 o 300, pero el número se pierde en la traducción y sale mas. Cada tema esta sacado de una comunidad de livejounal llamada "harry100".

Eso, espero que los disfruten!

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13/T**  
**

**Words: **350**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#01 – discusión

**Summary: **Harry jamás pensó que discutiría con _ella_ por algo como _esto_…

**NA:** post-Reliquias de la Muerte, descontando el Epílogo.

* * *

**"pequeñas tonterías"**

* * *

Harry pellizcó el puente de su nariz, reprimiendo un quejido de frustración. Y es que, cielos, sabía que ella podía ser testaruda a veces, pero… _por favor_.

"Hermione—"

"No, Harry," le interrumpió. "No voy a ceder en esto."

"Acaso… ¿era siempre así con Ron?" preguntó exasperado, frotándose la sien.

La voz de Hermione era tan fría como el hielo cuando respondió. "Jamás compartí la cama con Ron, Harry."

Harry la miró detenidamente, dándose cuenta un poco tarde del significado detrás de esas palabras. Él reaccionó al instante. "¡No quise decir eso!" Rápidamente, Harry se apresuró a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Hermione suspiró con resignación. "Harry, lo siento, no fue mi intención responderte de esa manera."

"Está bien."

Hermione volvió a suspirar y, finalmente, correspondió el abrazo. "Es solo que… no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos por una tontería como esta."

La relación entre Ron y Hermione había sido desastrosa de principio a fin. Lo único de lo que parecían capaces era de discutir con el otro por todo, incluso más que cuando su relación solo era amistosa. En algún momento Ron había pensado que, si llevaban su relación al siguiente nivel de intimidad, las cosas se solucionarían y todo estaría mejor. Solo que no fue así. Hermione hizo una pataleta y rehusó su proposición.

Y desde ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo.

"Oye, me gusta discutir contigo por pequeñas tonterías."

Hermione rió levemente y se alejó un poco para verlo a la cara. "¿En serio?"

Harry le dio una sonrisa y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. "Si…"

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, moviéndose sensualmente, profundizando el contacto con movimientos cautivadores. Cuando ambos rompieron el beso, sentían como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

"Te amo, Hermione," dijo Harry. "Jamás arruinarás nuestra relación, sin importar lo que hagas; no te dejaré. No soy Ron."

"Lo sé," dijo Hermione, sonriendo tiernamente y después soltó una pequeña risa. "Eres Harry, el Chico Que Fue Hecho Para Mi."

"Exacto. Ahora, de vuelta a lo que hablábamos, el lado izquierdo de la cama es mío."

* * *

**Fin.  
**

* * *

**Reviews, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. =)  
**


	2. quidditch

Olvide decirlo, pero el Rating General del esto es T/PG-13, esto no quiere decir que me limitaré a subir drabbles/oneshots con solo ese rating o menor, no; también habrá algunos que esten en el rating de M/R o MA/NC-17, claro avisare si ese es el caso.

Dicho eso, aqui les tengo el siguiente drabble/oneshot. Espero les guste!**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13/T**  
**

**Palabras: **651**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#02 – quidditch

**Summary: **Harry debió haber sabido que Hermione tenía algún motivo para insistir a estar presente en todas sus prácticas de Quidditch.

**NA:** post-RM AU, en donde Harry nunca tuvo una relación con Ginny.

* * *

**"todo es acerca de tener buenas razones"**

* * *

Era una actitud muy no-cómo-Hermione el asistir a todas sus prácticas de Quidditch.

Por supuesto, ella asistía a todos los juego, de hecho jamás se perdía uno a menos que algo de extrema urgencia pasara _(como aquella vez, en Segundo Año, cuando descubrió acerca del basilisco and quedó petrificada)_, de lo contrario, Hermione siempre estaba ahí, animándolo.

Rara vez asistía a las prácticas. De vez en cuando, sí, pero no _todo_ el tiempo.

Cuando se percató de este cambio la primera vez, pensó que ella asistía para ver a Ron, pero ahora, con su relación de vuelta a solo amigos, no sabía que pensar.

Le tomó un tiempo realizar sus motivos reales.

Sucedió en una de las prácticas, durante la cual el Buscador de reserva entrenaba con el resto del equipo (solo en caso que lo necesitaran), cuando la vio. Sentada sola en las gradas, leyendo un libro (y debió ser uno bueno, porque se veía muy concentrada en leer).

Maniobrando su Saeta de Fuego hacia ella, la mantuvo en el aire sobre las gradas lo suficientemente alto para desmontarla. Él no pasó por alto la forma en que Hermione miraba sus partes bajas mientras desmontaba su escoba y caminaba hacia ella antes de volver a enfocarse en su libro.

"Harry, pensé que aun estabas practicando," dijo ella, tratando en vano de ocultar el repentino sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas detrás de su libro.

Y entonces lo supo. Todo era tan claro.

Hermione no iba a las prácticas por el equipo; ella iba por _él_, por Harry. Él era la razón por la que Hermione no se perdía las prácticas ahora y, aparentemente, tenía motivos para hacerlo. Solo para confirmar sus dudas, Harry se arrodilló delante de ella y pudo ver con satisfacción la forma en que sus ojos se enfocaban en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

_Oh, sí, ella me desea._

"Nunca has sido bueno para mentir, Hermione."

Se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios con su oreja y sonrió de manera triunfal cuando la sintió temblar. "Estaba siguiendo mis movimientos de cerca mientras practicaba, así que es imposible que no notaras el momento en que cambié lugares para que Nathan pudiera jugar con el equipo."

Ella suspiró, temblando nuevamente ante su proximidad.

Harry prosiguió. "Creo que ya ni vienes a verme volar… Solo te gusta cómo me veo en estos pantalones."

Hermione se quitó un zapato y dejó que su pie se deslizara por el muslo de él, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna con cada caricia. "¿Puedes culparme?" murmuró.

Harry colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y le dio un apretón. "Nunca lo mencionaste."

"Nunca encontré el momento adecuado," dijo Hermione, deteniendo los movimientos de su pie.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te detiene?"

"Temo arruinar nuestra amistad si lo digo," ella hizo una pausa. "Y no sé qué es lo que sientes."

De repente, Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, presionando sus muslos uno contra el otro, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida pues los dedos de Harry lograron llegar a su meta.

"¿Acaso no es obvio, lo que siento por ti?" él preguntó, moviendo sus dedos de la manera justa para excitarla.

"Esto solo muestra que deseas mi _cuerpo_."

"No puedo prometerte amor, Hermione," dijo seriamente, removiendo su mano de entre sus piernas. "No aun."

Hermione lo miró por largos momentos, luego le regalo la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Harry sonrió también, apretado su rodilla una vez más. "Pero quizás algún día."

"Lo sé."

"Y espero que para entonces me hayas dicho la verdad."

Él sabía que no necesitaba explicar a qué se refería con _la verdad_—acerca de su repentino cambio, de por qué decidió terminar su relación con Ron semanas después de iniciarla; ella entendía.

"Para entonces no habrá secretos entre nosotros," dijo y, como si fuera una decisión de último minuto, se inclinó hacia él, presionando sus labios en un pequeño beso.

"Lo sé."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y demas son bienvenidos. =)


	3. comienzo

Acá les traigo uno cortito, espero les guste. Y gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de comentar!

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating: **PG/K+**  
**

**Palabras: **330**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#03 – comienzo

**Summary: **Comienza con una bufanda...

**NA:** post-RM, menos el "epilogo de la muerte".

* * *

**"comienzos"**

* * *

Comienza con una bufanda.

De hecho, es algo bizarro pensar que una simple bufanda puede incentivar el comienzo de una relación. Pero, claro, su vida ha estado llena de rarezas y cosas bizarras desde el día en que nació.

Con Cho y Ginny, comenzó con similitudes. Ambas tenían algo en común con él y eran justo lo que necesitaba en ese entonces. Quidditch y normalidad, las dos cosas que siempre añoró tener en sus años en Hogwarts. Incluso el final de cada relación había sido similar; él había dicho algo incorrecto en el momento incorrecto.

Sin embargo, con Hermione…

Comienza con una bufanda.

Sucede durante su primera misión como Auror.

Él sale del departamento _(aquel que comparte con sus dos mejores amigos)_ antes del amaneces. Es invierno, así que antes de salir coge su bufanda del sillón en donde usualmente la deja y la asegura alrededor de su cuello. Y solo cuando utiliza esa misma bufanda para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro es que se percata de un pequeño detalle… la bufanda no es de _él_.

Es de Hermione.

Su familiar aroma lo envuelve enseguida, enviando descargas placenteras por su cuerpo. Es un aroma femenino, dulce y completamente _delicioso_; muy Hermione.

Y es así como comienza.

Más tarde, mientras yace adolorido y vendado en una cama en el Hospital San Mungo, Harry no se sorprende al ver que es Hermione la primera en llegar al oír sobre su accidente. Sin embargo, lo que si le sorprende, y mucho, es darse cuenta de la forma en que inhala profundamente su aroma cuando ella se lanza sobre él, dándole uno de sus famosos abrazos, esos que le hacen pensar que romperá sus huesos, y se pregunta si el resto de Hermione huele igual de bien.

Entonces, ella llora en su hombro y él trata de consolarla, pero…

"Huele bien," dice Harry, repentinamente, y se siente complacido al oírla reír un poco ante su comentario.

Comienza con una bufanda.

Su bufanda.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ven? Cortito. Trataré de subir el siguiente drabble lo mas pronto posible.


	4. estupidez

Aca les traigo la siguiente parte, es un poco mas largo que los anteriores. Les pido que lean con cuidado, porque aunque es un monólogo, tiene un toque especial =)**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating: **G/K**  
**

**Palabras: **722**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#04 – estupidez

**Summary: **Él dijo que la amaba como a una hermana… porque eso era lo correcto.

**NA:** RM au, justo después del regreso de Ron. POV de Harry, tipo monólogo.

* * *

**"los pensamientos más idiotas"**

* * *

La amo como a una _hermana_.

Así es.

En _serio_ que sí.

De verdad.

Digo, ¿qué _más_ podría ser, este sentimiento? Ella ha sido la única en mantenerse a mi lado a pesar de todo —_todo_— lo que ha pasado en estos últimos siete años, es _obvio_ que voy a sentir algo por ella.

La necesito.

_Desesperadamente_.

Ella es la razón por la que aún sigo adelante.

Así que, sí, la amo.

Como a una _hermana_, claro. Porque amarla de _cualquier_ otra manera sería como traicionar a Ron. Yo jamás le haría eso a mi mejor amigo, el merece ser feliz.

Y Hermione también.

Ellos merecen ser felices, _claro_ que sí.

Es lo que él quiere. Es lo que ella quiere. Es lo que _todo el mundo_ quiere.

Y ni siquiera sé si viviré lo suficiente para ver mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, así que para qué complicar las cosas diciendo algo que terminará hiriendo a aquellos que son importantes para mí.

Amo a Hermione.

Como a una _hermana_, porque es la única forma en que _debería_ amarla.

Así que no hay motivos para sentirse culpable por decírselo a Ron. En ese momento dije _lo correcto_, lo que él _necesitaba_ oír.

No es mi culpa que él me haya dado la espalda en ese instante.

Sí, hice lo correcto al decirle eso.

Ron la _ama_.

Hermione lloró mucho cuando él se fue así que ella _debe_ amarlo también.

Bueno, la amo como a una hermana, porque es la única forma en que _puedo_ amarla. Olvida el hecho que en realidad _no sé_ cómo hacer eso ya que soy _HIJO ÚNICO_.

Pero eso es todo lo que tendré, y la necesito _demasiado_ para quejarme.

Y así está bien. Estoy bien.

¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Amo a Hermione.

Solo como a una hermana.

Sí, Harry, sigue repitiendo eso y quizás comiences a creerlo algún día.

_Amo_ a Hermione.

La amo como a una hermana.

Te amo, Hermione.

Yo te _amo_.

_Teamo. Teamo. Teamo._

Te amo como a una hermana. Yo—

"Bueno, es una pena, porque yo no te amo como a un hermano."

No _puede_ ser.

_(Hermione se sentó a su lado, evitando su mirada.)_

"¿Sabías que piensas en voz alta?"

_No puede ser._

"Y de todas las cosas que _pensaste_, no sé cuál es la _más estúpida_."

¿Estúpida…? ¿Qué…?

_(Finalmente voltea a mirarlo; su rostro marchito por su ceño fruncido.)_

"¿Qué te hace pensar que esto enamorada de Ron?"

Bueno—

"Llorar después de que alguien se va no es signo de amor, sabes."

Pero—

"¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que, tal vez, yo lloraba porque el lazo que nos une se estaba rompiendo? ¿Quizás porque el Trio Dorado se estaba desmoronando? ¿O tal vez porque sentí que estaba perdiendo a mis mejores amigos?"

Yo—

"Y los días siguientes, ¿quizás lloré porque _tú ya no me hablabas_? ¿O porque ni siquiera me mirabas por más de un par de segundos?"

(Ella pausa, respirando profundamente, y su voz se desvanece hasta quedar solo un murmullo.)

"¿En algún momento se te ocurrió que, quizás… quizás yo lloraba porque _quería que me consolaras_?"

Hermione…

"¿Cómo puedes saber que me amas como a una hermana, Harry… si eres hijo único?"

No lo—

"No lo sabes, y aun así le mentiste a Ron."

Era lo—

"¿Qué? ¿Era lo correcto? No, Harry, lo correcto era decirle la _verdad_ a tu mejor amigo. _Dime la verdad_."

Yo no—Hermione… ¿Qué pasa con Ron?

"¿Y qué pasa _conmigo_? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a opinar en esto?"

Supongo—

"Yo _no_ estoy enamorada de Ron. Yo _no_ te amo como a un hermano. No _puedo_, porque _no puedo_ verte de esa manera."

(Ella hace una pausa, de nuevo.)

"Te amo, Harry. Es así de simple. _Yo te amo_."

(Se pone de pie repentinamente, mirándolo un momento, y sonríe con tristeza.)

"La cosas podrían ser así de simples para ti también, si tan solo hicieras esos tontos pensamientos a un lado."

(Inclinándose hacia abajo, ella posa un suave beso sobre su cicatriz, y después se va, dejándolo solo a pensar en sus palabras.)

Como a una hermana… Hacer lo correcto…

Tiene razón, es estúpido.

Tontos pensamientos.

No quiero sonar egoísta, pero…

Haciendo estos tontos pensamientos a un lado.

Hermione…

Haciendo estos tontos pensamientos a un lado, yo…

También te amo, Hermione.

Así de simple.

Yo también te _amo_.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer y comentar, muchas muchas gracias!


	5. guerra

Otro drabble! Sin, mucho que decir, espero les guste! :)**  
**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating:** PG/K+**  
**

**Palabras: **232**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione, (personaje extra, ¿quizas?)**  
**

**Tema: **#05 – guerra

**Summary: **Finalmente Harry Potter está listo para que termine esta Guerra.

**NA:** post-lodf, 6to año au.

* * *

**"la batalla final"**

* * *

Harry respira profundamente, apretando el agarre que tiene en su varita. En algún lugar a su izquierda, cerca de su escondite, escucha una rama romperse y se prepara para lo que está por llegar.

Aquí vamos.

Saltando fuera de los arbustos, su varita lista para lanzar el hechizo final, Harry se detiene por la duda y las palabras mueren en su boca ante lo que ven sus ojos delante de él.

Nada.

Solo ve árboles y vastas cantidades de nieve, pero su enemigo—

"¡Te tengo, Potter!"

Se gira rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para prevenir el ataque. Este lo golpea directo en el pecho.

Y él cae.

Otra bola de nieve lo golpea en el rostro y no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar esa melodiosa risa que tanto le gusta.

"¡Oh, sí, yo gané!"

Él ríe un poco y se empuja con sus manos hasta quedar sentado en la nieve mientras Hermione salta animadamente a su alrededor, regocijándose en su victoria.

"Si, ganaste. Ahora regresemos al castillo, estoy congelándome."

Tan pronto como se pone de pie, múltiples bolas de nieve la vuelven a atacar. Gruñe levemente y ella ríe.

"Oh, vamos, Harry, no seas un mal perdedor."

¿Por qué accedió a participar en una pelea de nieve?

Hermione lo envuelve en sus brazos y presiona un tierno beso en sus labios, logrando borrar la molestia exitosamente.

Oh, claro, ahora lo recuerda.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Reviews = galletitas, y a todos nos gustan las galletitas ¿no? :)


	6. adulación

Bueeeno, actualizo esto porque mi examen de grado es el próximo lunes y debo concentrarme en eso estos dias siguientes. Por lo que estaré desaparecida hasta la otra semana.

Deseenme suerte! :)**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating:** PG/K+**  
**

**Palabras: **264**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#06 – adulación

**Summary: **En donde Harry trata de usar un talento poco común.

**NA:** post-pm, 7mo año au.

* * *

**"maestro con las palabras"**

* * *

Ahí está, sentada cómodamente en su sillón—ese sillón que está ubicado justo en el lugar perfecto frente de la chimenea. Es algo gracioso que se refiriera al sillón como suyo, pero bueno, todos en Gryffindor saben que ese lugar en particular le pertenecía al Trio Dorado.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos actuales, da un par de brincos en el lugar donde está de pie para hacerse de valor y poner su plan en marcha. Nada puede fallar, su plan es a prueba de todo. Soltando un suspiro, él gira sus hombros para relajarse y camina hacia ella con la intención de poner su nuevo talento en uso—

"La adulación no te llevara a nada, Harry."

—pero, ah, Hermione destruye sus esperanzas en segundos. Nunca siendo del tipo que se rinde al primer intento fallido, Harry prosigue con su plan.

"Pero, Hermione, acaso no te he dicho lo adorable—"

Su furiosa mirada lo detiene y lo obliga a aceptar la realidad. Claro, debió saber que las palabras le fallarían. ¡Es Hermione! Con ella no hay como ganar cuando hay palabras de por medio. Así que… dejándose caer a sus pies, Harry pone mejor acto de perrito faldero.

E, increíblemente, funciona.

Después de unos segundos, su expresión hostil empieza a quebrajarse. Lentamente, sus labios forman una tierna sonrisa. Inclinándose hacia adelante, y para la sorpresa de todos (incluso la de Harry), Hermione lo besa—de una forma bastante apasionada si la forma en que su mente perdía su capacidad de pensar es algún indicio.

"Sí, Harry, te ayudaré con tu ensayo de Pociones."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Sí, este era cortito, pero bueno, la mayoría son drabbles y se supone que deben ser cortos. No se preocupen, se biene un oneshot. :)

Gracias a todos los que han estado comentando, y los animo a seguir así :P


	7. Snape o Black

Eh, bueno, un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, pero aquí les traigo otro drabble. Este... es un poco raro, pero en mi defensa, lo escribi hace mucho y cuando iba en un viaje de hora y media hacia mi trabajo; esta es la forma en que mi menta combate el aburrimiento.**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating:** PG/K+**  
**

**Palabras: **533**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry(/Hermione), James, Sirius, Snape, Lily**  
**

**Tema: **#07 – Snape y/o Black

**Summary:** Harry hace una extraña pregunta…

**NA:** post-rm, au.

* * *

**"cosas extrañas"**

* * *

Ya no se pregunta por qué es capaz de ver los fantasmas de sus padres, Sirius e incluso Snape. A veces piensa que todo es solo un sueño, o lo más probale, que al final se haya vuelto loco. La mayoría del tiempo, esto no le importa, su vida ha estado llena de cosas extrañas, así que ¿por qué cuestionar sus presencias? Harry está feliz con el solo hecho de poder verlos de nuevo, incluso a Snape.

"Papá, si tuvieras que elegir a un hombre para besar, ¿a quién elegirías? ¿A Sirius o a Snape?"

Tres pares de ojos se enfocan en él, mostrando diferentes reacciones. Severus Snape lo mira como si quisiera reír a carcajadas, pero conteniéndose las ganas con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sirius Black lo mira con humor claramente reflejado en sus ojos grises, él, a diferencia de su ex profesor de Pociones, no se molesta en ocultarlo. Y por último, esta su padre. James Potter lo mira con evidente sorpresa, claramente intentando entender su pregunta mientras trata de suprimir una reacción que Harry no lograba descifrar.

Sirius es quien rompe el silencio, con una sonrisa digna de un Merodeador. "¿Intentas decirnos algo, Harry?"

"Mi hijo no es gay," le rebate James, girándose para verlo. "¿Verdad?"

Harry mira el tablero de ajedrez de forma distraída, soltando un suspiro. "No, no soy gay…"

Voltea a ver por sobre su hombro, hacia la cama ubicada al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la ventana, donde su madre se encuentra sentada junto a su prometida. Lily Potter muestra una tierna sonrisa mientras acaricia el rostro de la joven mujer, quien dormía plácidamente ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lily mueve un mechón de cabello castaño que ya no se asemeja tanto a un arbusto.

"…Eso ahora debería ser obvio."

"Uno nunca sabe, Potter. Algunos hombres llegan tan lejos como contraer matrimonio para probarse a sí mismos," dice Snape, mostrando una media sonrisa.

"Este matrimonio será por amor, no para probar mi inclinación sexual," le rebate a su ex profesor.

James suelta un suspiro, dejando salir toda la tensión que llevaba consigo. "Eso es bueno, porque tu madre la adora."

Harry echa un último vistazo en dirección de las mujeres antes de volver a encarar a los hombres. "No nos desviemos del tema, por favor."

Sirius le da una mirada curiosa, como tratando de ver algo más en su expresión. "¿A qué se debe todo esto, Harry?"

Él se encoje de hombros. "No sé. Culpa a mi falta de sueño. Ahora, papá, solo contesta la pregunta."

Su padre asiente un poco, considerando su respuesta antes de hablar. "Bueno, si tuviera que elegir… No te ofendas, Severus, pero elegiría a Sirius."

Snape ríe de manera sarcástica. "No te preocupes."

Su padrino, por otra parte, suelta una buena risotada. "Ah, James, me alagas. Pero no creo que a Lily le guste eso."

"No, no me gustaría."

Harry observa como su madre camina sin preocupaciones hasta llegar al lado de su padre, sonriendo amenamente. Harry sonríe al verlos interactuar con tanta facilidad, ignorando su estado de fantasmas, y piensa que aun cuando no los tiene en cuerpo…

"He perdido la cabeza…"

…Esto es suficiente.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueeeeeno, hasta el siguiente drabble!


	8. navidad

Holaaaa! Acá les traigo la octava parte de esta colección, es algo triste, pero tiene un final feliz :) Disfrútenlo!**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating:** PG/K+**  
**

**Palabras: **414**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#08 – navidad

**Summary:** En donde, finalmente, Harry recupera la felicidad de Navidad.

**NA:** pre/durante/post-dh, con un pequeño giro

* * *

**"feliz navidad, Harry"**

* * *

Tienes dos años y estás llorando silenciosamente.

Miras como ese horrible, _terrible_ niño obtiene todos los regalos y toda la felicidad de Navidad, y recuerdas.

Recuerdas una Navidad diferente, muy diferente, no hace mucho; es un recuerdo vago que se siente casi como si fuera parte de un sueño. Una Navidad donde tú recibías muchos regalos también, y felicidad y risa y una pequeña bola dorada volando a tu alrededor mientras tú intentabas atraparla.

Una Navidad donde tenías una mamá y un papá _(y dos tíos)_ y ellos te amaban mucho, mucho.

"Feliz Navidad, Harry."

Tienes dos años y estás llorando silenciosamente, ignorando por completo que las siguientes Navidades, hasta el momento en que cumplas once años, serían exactamente iguales.

**.**

Tienes diecisiete años y estás a la fuga.

Las últimas seis Navidades, a pesar de ser más felices comparadas a las de tu niñez, no fueron exactamente sin preocupaciones; tuviste regalos, amigos y la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso. Pero jamás has esperado pasar _esta_ Navidad _aquí_.

En el Valle de Godric, parado frente a las tumbas de tus padres.

Hermione está a tu lado _(como siempre lo ha estado)_, sujetando tu mano con fuerza y entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos, mientras conjura rosas de Navidad para ellos. Y después, cuando ambos atraviesan la puerta de los besos, ambos envolviendo al otro en sus brazos, ella se detiene y se gira a mirarte. Lentamente, dándote suficiente tiempo para detenerla si así lo quieres, presiona un tierno e inocente beso sobre tus labios.

"Feliz Navidad, Harry."

Tienes diecisiete años y estás a la fuga, pero sintiéndote tan increíblemente _agradecido_ que Hermione haya decidido quedarse _(contigo)_.

**.**

Tienes treinta y seis años y estás sonriendo.

Ya han pasado diecinueve años desde tu última, no tan feliz, Navidad, desde la noche en que tu vida dio un giro inesperado—desde que decidiste no permitir que las _suposiciones_ gobiernen tu vida. Fue una decisión difícil, hubieron muchos corazones rotos, heriste a amigos muy queridos y a veces te sientes culpable, pero—

—pero entonces piensas en Jamie y en Danny y en Lily y en tu _esposa_, con su cabello castaño que ya no parece un arbusto y su mirada serena y esa adorable sonrisa. Sonrisa que justo _ahora_ está haciendo que tu corazón _vuele_ por los aires, como siempre.

"Feliz Navidad, Harry."

Tienes treinta y seis años y estás sonriendo, porque sabes que _(finalmente—al igual que Hermione)_ la felicidad será una constante por el resto de tu vida.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Como lo había mencionado antes, se viene un oneshot! Y será no apto para menores, así como no puedo evitar que algunos no lo lean, les pido discreción y que sean responsables.

Reviews y críticas son bienvenidos!


	9. sofá

Heme aquí con el drabble n°9! Este es... eh, triste para algunos y feliz para otros, :P Bueno, ahí se darán cuenta de que hablo.

Prox. parte será el oneshot que prometí!**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating:** PG-13/T**  
**

**Palabras: **424**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Ron, Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#09 – sofá

**Summary:** Es por culpa de los canarios.

**NA:** pm au, en donde Ayumi juega con la famosa escena de los canarios.

* * *

**"el esperado inesperado"**

* * *

Ron está esperando que ella conjure esos malditos canarios y se los arroje—_de nuevo_. Pero Hermione no hace nada, ella solo se detiene a los pies de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y lo mira… no, mira _a través_ de él. Hermione está observando el sofá.

De repente sus ojos color chocolate se mueven rápidamente hacía la entrada de la Sala Común—y sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono rosa.

Harry está ahí, su uniforme de Quidditch se encuentra enlodado después de una ardua práctica, mirando a Hermione intensamente. Ojos verdes se desvían hacia él _(no, piensa Ron, hacia el sofá)_ brevemente y se vuelven a enfocar en Hermione. Él, también, está sonrojado.

Sin decir ni una palabra, ambos resumen su camino; Harry va directo a los dormitorios y Hermione sale en dirección a la biblioteca.

Y Ron es dejado ahí, confundido.

**.**

_(Más tarde, ninguno sabría cómo explicar lo sucedido._

_Harry observa a los canarios volar de vuelta hacia Hermione. No sabe qué decir; no sabe qué hacer. Una parte de él quiere excusar el comportamiento de Ron, su mejor amigo, pero hay otra parte que se rehúsa vehementemente, proclamando que Ron se había buscado todo esto._

_Hermione es su mejor amiga y ya es hora de que él tome su lugar por sobre el de Ron. Así que se conforma con decir la verdad._

"_Es un idiota."_

_Y realmente es la verdad. Ron tenía que ser el mayor de los idiotas al no darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Hermione y preferir a Lavender en su lugar._

_Algo en su expresión, quizás en sus palabras, debe haber significado algo para ella, porque, de forma inesperada y sorprendiéndolo hasta los más profundo de si, Hermione rodea su cuello con sus brazos y lo besa apasionadamente._

_Los canarios revolotean felizmente a su alrededor. Y él corresponde el beso.)_

**.**

Cuando pregunta al respecto, Ron solo recibe un gesto desinteresado y silencio ominoso.

_(Harry y Hermione no saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose en ese salón de clases, pero para cuando regresan a la Torre de Gryffindor la fiesta ya había terminado. Se abren camino torpemente a través de la entrada a la Sala Común, en medio de besos ardientes y manos curiosas, y se dirigen a la superficie plana más cercana.)_

El tinte rosa que toman sus mejillas cada vez que ven el sofá le dicen, fuerte y claro, que algo había pasado. Pero Ron no quiere admitir la presencia del gran elefante que hay en la habitación.

_(Caen en el sofá.)_

Aún no.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Trataré de subir el oneshot por ahí por la próxima semana. Espero hayan disfrutado este drabble!


	10. diez

Bueno, acá les dejo un regalo de fin de año. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ESPERO QUE LA PASEN BIEN! (Al menos a los Chilenos y a todos aquellos que leen esto y aun es 31). A los que ya pasaron al 2013, espero que hayan disfrutado el 2012 XD.

Dicho eso, acá esta el oneshot que prometí y perdónenme por gritar de nuevo, pero...** ALERTA DE LEMON! ESTE ONESHOT ES SOLO PARA MAYORES! ES NC-17 ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, LEAN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD!_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._  
**

* * *

**Rating:** NC-17_  
_

**Palabras: **2,395**  
**

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione**  
**

**Tema: **#10 – diez

**Summary:** Él siempre ha sido mejor en la práctica que en la teoría.

**NA:** rm au, en donde Ayumi juega con las Reliquias de la Muerta y esos curiosos meses donde Harry y Hermione permanecieron completamente SOLOS.

* * *

**"junta el 1 y el 0"**

* * *

Hermione deambula entre el sueño y la realidad mientras se regocija en el eufórico sentimiento que le había dejado su dulce unión. Su cuerpo tiembla con cada roce de él, ya sea con sus dedos o labios o—_oh_. Su espalda se dobla como un arco al mismo tiempo que un leve gemido escapa de su boca, y sin preámbulos ella sucumbe ante la magia que él disfruta ejercitar en su cuerpo. Hermione siente sus labios rozar el interior de su muslo izquierdo, moviéndose después hacia arriba para repetir la acción debajo de sus pechos y arriba nuevamente hasta alcanzar su rostro y besar sus mejillas.

"Diez," él murmura junto a su oído, sus labios acariciando su piel y enviando palpitaciones por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos color chocolate desvían su atención desde el techo de la tienda hacia su penetrante y verde mirada.

Harry sonríe de forma traviesa y ella tiembla en respuesta a algo sin ningún tipo de relación con el frío. A Hermione la agrada el hecho que, incluso _ahora_ dentro de esta tienda vieja, él aún puede sonreír sin preocupación. Pero adora saber que es _ella_ la responsable por eso. Los traviesos dedos de Harry están despojándola de todo pensamiento racional de manera incansable mientras él intenta hacerle comprender sus palabras, pero la chica de cabellos castaños está más allá de siquiera intentar poner atención a palabras que no sean aquellas que el pelinegro murmura en su oído en los momentos de pasión.

"Diez," él repite, su mano encontrando un cómodo lugar entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Maliciosos; esos dedos deben ser maliciosos porque Hermione no cree haber puesto tanto esfuerzo en tratar de enfocar su mente en lo que Harry tiene que decir, mucho menos entender sus palabras—eso siempre ha sido como un talento innato en ella. Pero, ahí está ahora, esforzándose más allá de lo esperado para comprender la palabra de cuatro letras de Harry y cuando lo logra, queda igual de confundida.

Aun así, testarudamente, Hermione trata de agarrar su significado. "¿Diez…?"

Pero su voz se desvanece en el momento en que siente esos maliciosos, _traviesos_ dedos penetrarla, acariciando sus lugares más íntimos deliciosamente. Con la sonrisa traviesa aun en su lugar, Harry ejecuta un tipo de magia completamente nuevo que no tiene nada que ver con hechizos o encantamientos y que tiene _todo_ que ver con intención y talento.

Maravilloso e increíble talento en bruto.

_Oh, Harry—_

Por supuesto, Hermione siempre ha sabido que Harry posee un talento innato en cuanto a magia se refiere. Una vez que se lo propone, él puede hacer cualquier hechizo sin problemas. La teoría lo evade, ya que no es ningún genio, nunca sobresaliendo en las clases donde requería poner su comprensión del tema en palabras. La práctica, sin embargo, eso lo ha dominado desde un principio; Harry solo ha necesitado querer alcanzar el éxito lo suficiente y después todo encaja en su lugar.

Sí, Harry siempre ha sido mejor en la práctica y _este_ asunto no es diferente. Es naturalmente talentoso, de manera asombrosa; no tiene experiencia, pero siguiendo solo sus instintos él hace maravillas con su cuerpo.

_Hermosas maravillas._

Hermione recuerda cuando todo comenzó, temprano en la mañana de Navidad, hace como una semana.

La noche anterior ellos habían visitado la tumba de sus padres y Harry había quedado tan afectado que Hermione decidió regresar a la tienda, pensando que su búsqueda podía esperar un poco. Estaba tan destrozado que ella temió que lo perdería también, aunque por razones diferentes. Una distracción era lo que necesitaban, pero nada dentro de la tienda sería lo suficientemente impactante para conseguir lo que ella quería.

Ella siempre ha sido una persona que le gusta sobrepasar las expectativas—he ahí por qué decidió encargarse del asunto ella misma.

Y cuando salió el sol la mañana de Navidad, Hermione le presentó su idea a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que ella para alejar a Harry de sus pensamientos depresivos? ¿Quién mejor que ella para posar como una distracción?

Solo que, no era una distracción, ni para ella ni para él, y al ver a Harry enredarse con sus propias palabras, tartamudear, y volverse un sonrojado lío de nervios Hermione aceptó aquel hecho. Pero lo necesitaban, desesperadamente; el alivio, el consuelo, y la oportunidad de finalmente dejar salir toda la tensión y frustración que se había estado acumulando durante los últimos meses.

Desesperadamente, ellos lo necesitaban _desesperadamente_.

Por supuesto, Harry había intentado protestar _("No es correcto, Hermione, tú y yo—nosotros no… ¿qué pasa con…?")_, pero ella lo había silenciado antes de que dijera algo que seguramente rompería la relación entre ellos de manera irreparable. Hermione no necesita que le recuerden lo que se _supone_ debe pasar. Ella nunca ha vivido su vida siguiendo suposiciones, solo hechos irrefutables.

Elegir quedarse con Harry es un hecho irrefutable. Porque, al final, Harry siempre será su prioridad. Al final, ella eligió _(siempre elegirá)_ a Harry. Así que lo besó, y tres segundos después Harry correspondió a su beso y dejó que sus instintos actuaran. Y a quién le importa si su primera vez fue en medio de una caza descabellada mientras intentaba sobrevivir dentro delimitados medios y luchando contra las probabilidades para salvar a su mejor amigo de un monstruo psicótico. Fue con Harry y ese hecho por sí solo hizo perfecta aquella primera noche.

_Y la segunda y la tercera y la cuarta…_

Su plan había funcionado de maravilla; y ahora, una semana después, ambos están positivamente distraídos y aliviados y consolados y libres de toda la tensión y frustración que solía envolverlos haces unos días atrás. Uno pensaría que estarían listos para seguir con su misión, pero aun sintiéndose tan completamente satisfecha y feliz, Hermione no cree estar lista para dejar el santuario en el que se ha convertido la tienda.

"…adorablemente distribuidas…"

Una voz rompe a través de la niebla de sus recuerdos y siente su cuerpo vibrar en anticipación. Moviendo sus ojos hacia abajo para mirarlo, Hermione lo ve darse el tiempo de morder suavemente cada uno de sus senos antes de detenerse a brindarle una sonrisa torcida _(y muy, muy traviesa)_, esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba brillando de alegría, y luego procede a succionar su pezón izquierdo. Harry está siendo abrasivo y aplicada la cantidad justa de fuerza al succionar, pero Hermione está más allá del punto de preocuparse por eso mientras siente la lengua del pelinegro rozar y frotar la sensible piel dentro de su boca. Segundos después, Harry deja un húmedo camino de besos mientras se abre paso hacia el pezón desatendido. Más allá de su cintura, los dedos de Harry encuentran ese pequeño botón de nervios que seguramente la enviará al otro lado, alternando sus caricias desde suaves hasta firmes roces.

Sus acciones la están llevando directo a la perdición.

La boca del chico libera su pezón con un suave pop y comienza su travesía hacia el sur, murmurando en el camino hasta alcanzar el lugar donde sus dedos la penetraban constantemente. Harry envolvió con sus labios aquel manojo de nervios con el que sus dedos jugaban anteriormente, incitándola a agitar sus caderas de forma inesperada, y entonces un hirviente placer explota en su interior al mismo tiempo que la sensación de miles de roces alcanza su clítoris.

Lo último que recuerda ante de sucumbir al dichoso placer es la voz de Harry siseando.

Cuando su mente al fin logra recuperarse de sus inesperadas vacaciones, y con bastante dificultad además, Hermione se da cuenta que había estado gritando su orgasmo todo el tiempo y si la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Harry es alguna indicación, esos gritos consistieron básicamente de su nombre entre otras palabras de adoración. Pero, bueno, ella se siente tan _bien_ que no le importa si sus gritos fueron escuchados por todo Inglaterra _(lo cual, si sus hechizos son tan buenos como Harry decía, el Encantamiento Silencius que puso en la tienda lo prevendría)_.

"Oh… _Harry_…"

Su voz suena rasposa y extraña y Hermione no puede evitar gemir aún más cuando el rostro de Harry aparece frente a sus ojos, luciendo increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo. Su cuerpo vibra en deleite, pequeños residuos de su orgasmo corren a través de cada célula, y aunque puede ver los labios de Harry moverse Hermione no puede escucharlo sobre el sonido de su sangre palpitando en sus oídos. Aun así, está muy atenta a la forma en que su piel se desliza contra la de ella mientras él se posiciona nuevamente entre sus piernas. Hermione difícilmente se contiene de agarrar el rostro del muchacho e iniciar un apasionado beso.

_Tiene un sabor diferente—_

Sus pensamientos pierden coherencia de manera abrupta en el momento en que Harry empuja con sus caderas y, de repente, Hermione siente como se llena ese vacío en su interior; sus músculos se estiran para acomodar la invasión y aun así no parece ser lo suficiente. Ya había pasado una semana, y aun se siente como si Harry la estuviera follando por primera vez _(porque están follando, antes hacían el amor pero ahora están follando)_. Harry la penetra de nuevo y Hermione se ve forzada a romper el beso, apenas percatándose de su sonrisa triunfal antes de perder el aliento. Una tercera vez, más fuerte y más profunda que la anterior, la incita a envolver la cintura del chico con sus piernas y sujetar sus hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una cuarta, quinta, sexta y más penetraciones acompañadas de los siseantes sonidos que provienen de Harry justo junto a su oído y pronto, Hermione cae directo en otro descomunal orgasmo.

_¿Cómo demonios puede ser así de **bueno**…?_

Pero Hermione sabe la respuesta, Merlín, _claro_ que la sabe. La práctica lleva a la perfección. Y Harry… Harry es _malditamente estelar_ cuando se trata de práctica.

Harry sujeta sus caderas con fuerza, tanto así, que está segura que más tarde encontrará pequeños moretones, pero eso está bien porque será, al menos, un tipo de magulladura al que podrá mirar y recordar solo momentos placenteros y relativamente felices. Las embestidas de Harry se vuelven más salvajes, más fuertes y rápidas, con cada segundo que pasa. Su miembro golpea ese exquisito punto cada vez que se introduce más profundo en ella, más y más fuerte, más y más rápido. Harry raramente gime, pero es obvio que ya no es capaz de restringirse y pronto, sus gemidos crean una harmoniosa sinfonía cuando se mezclan con los de ella. Luego, su boca comienza a descender hasta hacerse posesión de uno de sus pezones, el ritmo frenético de sus caderas no se rompe, sus gemidos se tornan en siseos y Hermione es sorprendida cuando, al igual que antes, miles de suaves roces rodeas el pezón que se encuentra dentro de la boca de Harry—una rápida y deliciosa caricia.

Y la Bruja más Brillante de Hogwarts alcanza su orgasmo.

Una sus manos está enterrando sus uñas en el hombro del muchacho y la otra se agarra de su cabello negro tan fuerte para prevenir que soltara su pezón que Hermione teme que se lo vaya a arrancar de la cabeza, pero Harry continua penetrándola, _rápidofuerteohHarry_, golpeando ese maldito punto una y otra y otra vez y Hermione se esfuerza por seguirle el ritmo e inclina sus caderas para dejarlo entrar más y más profundo y su orgasmo se sigue prolongando y él entra en un estado de frenesí y su sangre vibra en completo abandono mientras ola tras ola de placer azotan contra Hermione y entonces él alcanza su clímax y sigue embistiéndola y se siente grandioso y maravilloso y perfecto porque es Harry—_HarryHarryHarry_.

Y mientras una cálida sensación se apodera de ella, colapsando sus sentidos, Hermione siente como si estuviera cayendo y Harry está justo ahí para atraparla, mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Ellos permanecen acostados sobre la frágil cama, piernas entrelazadas y sudor mezclándose y ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento pero sintiéndose tan increíblemente feliz que no quieren moverse aún.

Harry comienza a recorrer el cuerpo femenino nuevamente, siseando cansado, pero aun así escuchándose muy seductor, algo en Pársel. Hermione tiembla ligeramente pero se siente muy cansada para reaccionar de manera apropiada, así que se conforma con besar la frente sudorosa del joven pelinegro y trata de dormir. Sin embargo, algo acerca del patrón que siguen los dedos de Harry llama su atención y su curiosa mente le demanda a investigar.

Y lo hace.

Harry mueve sus dedos, rozando sobre un lugar en el interior de su muslo izquierdo, pasando por sus caderas y arriba por su abdomen, repitiendo la caricia debajo de sus pechos, para luego resumir su travesía hasta llegar a su rostro. Y es mientras él mueve su dedo índice con ternura por sus mejillas y nariz que Hermione entiende lo que está haciendo.

Él habla.

"Diez," dice Harry, sonriendo contra la piel de su cuello, mientras descansa su cabeza en su hombro. "Diez…"

Hermione sonríe al fin, sintiéndose algo tonta por no comprender su significado antes… pero bueno, había estado muy distraída. "…Pecas."

Él ríe un poco, el sonido siendo amortiguado, pero Hermione siente las vibraciones sin mayor esfuerzo contra su pecho y pronto está riendo junto a la par con el muchacho.

"Sí, Harry, tengo diez pecas."

"Diez adorables pecas. De las cuales tres están ubicadas en el lugar perfecto para robarte el aliento."

"¿Era eso lo que susurrabas antes? En Pársel," pregunta Hermione, agregando la última parte para clarificar a qué antes se refiere.

"Sí… eso y tu nombre."

"Oh…"

Varios minutos después los jóvenes cae en un profundo sueño, ambos muy conscientes de que esta sería su última noche de vacaciones Navideñas, su última noche de libertad para hacer lo que desearan, pero, con algo de suerte, no la última donde puedan disfrutar de este nuevo nivel de intimidad que han adquirido.

Sin que Hermione lo supiera, sería lo ocurrido esa semana lo que, al encontrarse con Ron tres días después, le daría a Harry el valor suficiente para _hacer lo correcto_ y confrontar a su mejor amigo con una verdad que había estado guardando desde la boda de Bill y Fleur—una verdad que sacudiría la base de su amistad pero que al final la haría más fuerte.

Esa verdad que dice que… Harry está enamorado de Hermione.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que no borren esto... Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas! :)


	11. sabor

Un drabble, y la siguiente parte esta en proceso de traducirce. El resto aun no estan listos, pero como tengo un poco de tiempo en mis manos ahora, creo que podré hacer unos cuantos drabbles mas.**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._**

* * *

**Rating: **R/M

**Palabras: **429

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione

**Tema: **#11 – sabor

**Summary: **Al final, Hermione siempre tiene la razón.

**NA:** rm au, en donde Ayumi ignora el epílogo y lar relaciones amorosas dentro de los libros.

* * *

**"más sabroso"**

* * *

Recostado en su cama, con los sonidos de celebración filtrándose por debajo de la puerta, Harry sonríe calmadamente mientras se regocija en la dicha que siente al haber podido expresar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga de la forma más primitiva en la historia de la humanidad.

Las puertas del dormitorio habían sido selladas por Hermione, para evitar ser interrumpidos por aquellos que celebraban la caída de Voldemort. Él no había querido participar en eso, no con las muertes de tantos seres queridos pesándole sobre sus hombros, pero Hermione había logrado hacer que se enfocara en otras cosas como en el futuro que vendría y en la vida que tendría por delante y—y en _ella_.

Observa cómo Hermione deposita suaves besos sobre su pecho descubierto, deteniéndose abruptamente para darle una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" pregunta.

Hermione se mueve un poco hasta quedar sentada sobre sus caderas a horcajadas. "Es solo que, aparentemente, una vez más, estoy en lo correcto."

Harry desliza sus manos, que descansaban a su lado, por los muslos de la chica hasta sus caderas, sujetándolas con firmeza. "¿Ah?"

No es su respuesta más elocuente, pero su cerebro está haciendo corto circuito debido a la posición en la que se encuentra y, bueno, Hermione suele divagar un poco de vez en cuando.

Pero ella solo le sonríe. "_Realmente_ te ves más sabroso que Crabbe y Goyle."

Y de la nada, Harry es transportado a la noche en que abandonó la casa de su tía, cuando Moody le explicó el plan de los siete Potters y el comentario de Hermione cuando vio la Poción Multijugos tornarse un color dorado.

Una sonrisa se abre camino rápidamente por su rostro. "Oh, pero ¿acaso _soy_ más sabroso que ellos?"

"Por supuesto, Harry, ¿ya lo olvidaste?" le dice Hermione, inclinándose un poco hasta que sus pechos entraran en contacto y, de nuevo, le revela una sonrisa que lo deja anhelando por… más. "Yo _ya_ te he saboreado."

Sin poder resistir, Harry sujeta su mentón con fuerza y la besa apasionadamente, solo rompiendo el beso cuando ambos están aclamando por aire.

Hermione, con sus ojos entrecerrados, le da una sonrisa seductora. "Mmm… sabroso. Ahora dime, Harry, ¿crees que yo sería más sabrosa que… digamos, Millicent Bulstrode?"

"¿Creerlo? No, Hermione, yo lo sé. ¿O es que acaso lo has olvidado?" Harry invierte sus posiciones, dejándola prisionera debajo de él, y le da la misma sonrisa traviesa que le mostró hace años, durante su primera visita a Hogsmeade. "Yo _también_ te he saboreado."

Hermione responde con otro beso apasionado que luego se convierte en mucho más.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Seeeeee, después de este viene otro oneshot, y depues (espero) volver a los drabbles. Jaja, que aun no los he escrito XP

Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas. Necesito saber como voy en esto :)


	12. verde

Siiiiii, se me pasó el tiempo, pero comencé a trabajar así que mi tiempo ahora es limitado, una de las dichas de ser adulto (¿se escucha el sarcasmo?)

Espero les guste.

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._**

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Palabras: **2,985

**Personajes/Parejas: **James/Lily, Sirius, Harry/Hermione

**Tema: **#12 – verde

**Summary: **"Él tiene mis ojos." Las segundas oportunidades tienen un precio, y Hermione se da cuenta que el de ella es demasiado alto.

**NA:** rm au, secuela de "junta el 1 y el 0", o en donde Ayumi lleva el angst al extremo.

* * *

**"un vasto océano de verde"**

* * *

De lo primero que Hermione se percató fue el frío, duro suelo bajo su espalda—su muy desnuda espalda. Lo siguiente que entró en su consciente fue que, a pesar de su estado de desnudez, no sentía frío, de hecho se sentía bastante cómoda. Lo último que registró su mente fue que, donde sea que estaba, había mucha luz.

Eso, y la mano que acariciaba su cabello.

Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para disipar la distorsión de su vista. Un par de ojos verdes entraron en su enfoque lentamente, tan familiares, tan amados, y Hermione sonrió.

"Harry…"

Los ojos brillaron cariñosamente, pero la gentil risa que le siguió no fue la que esperaba oír.

"Lo siento, pequeña, pero te equivocaste de Potter."

No, esa suave y femenina voz _definitivamente_ no pertenecía a Harry. Y mientras su vista recuperaba su usual claridad, se dio cuenta que la voz tenía razón: se había equivocado de Potter. Se movió rápidamente, sentándose, y lo resintió al instante por un breve segundo; Hermione se volteó hasta estar cara a cara con una de las personas que jamas esperó conocer—_nunca_.

"Usted… de Harry, usted es—"

"—la madre de Harry, sí," la mujer de cabellos rojizos dijo, ofreciendo su mano. "Lily Potter. Es un placer al fin poder conocerte, Hermione."

Algo abrumada, Hermione agitó la mano ofrecida con lentitud, aun sin creer lo que veían sus ojos por completo. "Uh… El placer es todo mío, Sra. Potter."

"Por favor, solo dime Lily."

"E—está bien."

Lily se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa divertida antes de indicarle que se levantara también. Una vez lo hizo, Lily la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza y luego arqueó una ceja. "Sabes, James _muere_ por conocerte y estoy segura que Sirius también desea verte, pero en serio dudo que quiera permanecer… _así_ mientras ves al padre y al padrino de tu novio."

Hermione inclinó su cabeza a un costado en confusión, pero no por mucho, emitiendo un grito ahogado captó el significado de las palabras de Lily. Rápidamente, aunque su mente le recordó que era inútil ahora, uso ambos brazos para cubrir su desnudez lo mejor que pudo, y se ruborizó intensamente cuando la madre de Harry rió en respuesta a sus acciones. "Ah…"

"Solo imagina algo cómodo para usar y eso debería solucionar el problema."

Hermione asintió una vez y luego cerró sus ojos; se imaginó a ella misma usando un par de shorts y un jersey. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el susurro de la suave tela tocar su piel; estaba vestida en colores rojos y dorados, mirando por sobre su hombro alcanzó a ver la palabra POTTER estampada en su espalda y sonrió.

Lily rió suavemente, logrando atraer su atención con éxito. "Y dime, ¿cuándo fue que te marcó como suya?"

Un rubor se hizo presente de nuevo, creciendo más prominente al tiempo que los recuerdos de aquel día de Navidad, y la semana que le siguió, cuando sus sentimientos al fin rompieron las cadenas, llenaron su mente. En retrospectiva, había sido ella la que marcó territorio, pero bueno, Harry no se quejó y dijo, sin cabida a dudas, que él no pretendía dejarla ir luego de esa noche. Cuando Hermione contestó la pregunta, no estaba completamente consciente de lo que decía. "Fue en Navidad, pero no fue acerca de marcar territorio tanto como simplemente reconocer que habíamos sido unos tontos por negar lo obvio por tanto tiempo."

Lily le dio una sonrisa que parecía indicar que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero no ofreció comentarios. "Bueno, vamos ya. Es hora de presentaciones."

Haciéndose posesión de su mano, Lily Potter comenzó a guiarla hacia algún lugar hacia su izquierda y solo entonces Hermione se percató de sus alrededores.

Era un espacio interminablemente vacío, lleno de blanco y quizás muy iluminado. No había horizonte que apreciar ni forma que pudiera reconocer.

Eventualmente, Lily se detuvo frente a una puerta que apareció de la nada. Lily se giró para mirarla y, con su eterna sonrisa, habló. "Bienvenida, a la casa ancestral de los Potter."

La puerta se abrió para revelar un hall de entrada magnifico, con una escalera de mármol que llevaba a un balcón en el segundo piso, del cual salían otro par de escaleras más, una a cada esquina, hacia el tercer piso. Sin embargo, Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarlo porque tan pronto como Lily cerró la puerta una mancha negra se paresuró hacía ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Hermione! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!"

"¡Sirius!" Y eso fue todo lo que logró decir, ya que Sirius hizo su abrazo más fuerte, atrapando sus brazos a sus lados de manera efectiva y así previniéndole que devolviera el gesto.

Lily, parada junto a ellos, rió de buena gana, y luego golpeó el hombro de Sirius. "Suficiente, Canuto, la vas a ahogar."

Y era cierto. El abrazó era demasiado entusiasta y se prolongaba demasiado y Hermione ya tenía problemas para respirar. "¡No puedo! ¡Respirar!"

Sirius la alzó en sus brazos, giró una vez, y luego la dejó ir, sonriendo ampliamente. "Lamento eso, Hermione."

Ella sonríe, un poco sorprendida ante su exuberante recibimiento, pero antes de poder comentar y responder a su disculpa, Sirius coge su mano y la de Lily y comienza a arrastrarlas por un pasillo hacia su derecha, urgiéndoles a ir más rápido con cada paso.

"¡Apresúrense! ¡James no puede esperar otro segundo para conocer a la chica que conquistó el corazón de Harry!"

Pronto, Hermione fue apresurada dentro de una habitación, que parecía ser la sala de estar de la casa de los Potter. Y ahí, caminando hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa, estaba el muchacho que amaba por sobre todas las personas—

"Harry…"

—solo que, no era así.

James Potter le sonrió divertido, atrayéndola a un cálido abrazo antes de alejarse unos pasos y moverse hasta estar junto a su esposa. "Lo siento, pequeña, te equivocaste de Potter."

Su comentario gatilló algo dentro de ella; esta era la segunda vez que ella se equivocaba de Potter desde que despertó… en _este_ lugar. Sintió como Sirius, y sabía que era él simplemente porque los Potter caminaban delante de ella, la empujaba gentilmente hasta que estuvo sentada, pero su mente no se encontraba con ella realmente, no—su mente estaba enfocada en el hecho que, sin importar cuanto intentara recordar dónde estaba Harry, no podía. Oh, recordaba haber estado con él… luchando tal vez, antes de despertar aquí, pero no podía recordar bajo que circunstancias se habían separado y…

"Oh…"

"¿Hermione?"

Alzó su vista, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, solo que venían junto al rostro equivocado—al Potter equivocado. Y, repentinamente, todo cobró sentido. El hecho que ella estaba dónde estaba, que Harry estaba en otro lugar—_vivo_.

"_Oh_…"

Los tres adultos le sonrieron casi con dolor, sin decir una palabra. Lily se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cerca de las ventanas, mientras James se hincaba frente a ella, sujetando sus manos.

"No preguntábamos cuando ibas a darte cuenta de la situación," dijo Sirius, dándole un suave apretón a su hombro.

"Así que… ¿estoy muerta?"

James repitió el gesto de Sirius, apretando sus manos en un intento de animarla; a su lado, Sirius asintió de manera solemne.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Bellatrix," dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño y dándole a su rostro un aspecto peligroso. "Cuando Hagrid puso a Harry a los pies de Voldemort, tú… perdiste la razón. Lanzaste un hechizo a Voldemort y la batalla comenzó de nuevo."

"Fue bastante caótico por un buen tiempo," dijo James, continuando el relato donde Sirius lo dejó. "Nosotros, los tres que ves aquí, no pudimos seguir el paso a lo que estaba pasando, hasta…"

La triste mirada de James se enfocó en ella, pero él no dijo nada. Hermione podía apreciar emociones conflictivas corriendo detrás de sus ojos color avellana, así que trató de hacerlo que siguiera hablando; necesitaba saber que le había pasado a ella—a Harry. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, porque fue Lily quien respondió por su esposo.

"Hasta que escuchaste a Harry gritar tu nombre, ahí volteaste a tiempo para verlo lanzar el Encantamiento de Protección que bloqueó la Maldición que Voldemort te había lanzado."

Hermione la miró impactada, su mente corriendo a una milla por segundo mientras imágenes cruzaban frente a sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo para asimilar la visión que presentaba Lily en ese momento, porque la voz de Sirius rompió a través de sus pensamientos.

"Ahí fue cuando mi querida prima aprovecho la distracción, y te golpeó con la Maldición Asesina."

Todo eso, era demasiada información para asimilar. Estaba muerta. Harry estaba vivo. ¿Pero cómo? Ella había visto su cuerpo inmóvil y… ¿importaba ya? ¡Estaba vivo! Harry vivía y estaba bien y…

_Estaba solo._

Lentamente, liberó sus manos del agarre de James y las deslizó sobre su vientre, presionando levemente; cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas que juntaron en los bordes pero ella se rehusaba a desmoronarse, aun. "Oh, _Harry_…"

En un momento de descuido, Harry perdió la única familia que le quedaba; la familia que había estado seguro que tendría por el resto de su vida. Su familia.

"Lo siento tanto…"

"¿Por qué te disculpas? Esto no fue—"

"¡Si lo fue! Claro que sí," Hermione no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y mirar a Lily, no, esa imagen seguramente la destrozaría; recordar a Harry mientras veía esos ojos, imaginar su angustia… no, ella no podría soportarlo. "Si lo fue… Yo le fallé. Le prometí que ambos sobreviviríamos la batalla y que seríamos felices, y lo arruiné. Le prometí la familia que ha anhelado desde que era un bebé… Yo le prometí su final feliz y… y… _fallé_."

"Aun no has fallado, Hermione. Aun tienes una oportunidad de cumplir con tus promesas."

Abrió sus ojos a tiempo de ver a Lily depositar un pequeño niño con el cabello azabache y los ojos verdes en su regazo. El niño parecía tener alrededor de un año, y se veía muy feliz de estar en sus brazos si es que su brillante sonrisa, y sus hoyuelos, eran algún indicio. Inconscientemente, sus brazos rodearon al infante, abrazándolo mas cerca de sí y sintiendo… una _conexión_.

El niño hizo tiernos sonidos, mirándola con adoración, y alguien pareció presionar un interruptor en la mente de Hermione.

"Él tiene mis ojos," dijo Lily, atrayendo su atención lejos del bebé por un instante. "Los ojos de Harry."

Esto, más que cualquier cosa, fue lo que finalmente la destrozó, y las lágrimas que había logrado reprimir cayeron libres por sus mejillas. Hermione abrazó al niño _(su hijo, el hijo de Harry, Dios santo)_ contra su pecho y lloró en silencio, lamentando su error enormemente. Oh, como deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo, solo para ser capaz de corregir sus errores, comenzando con ese beso al final de Cuarto Año, cuando ella había querido tanto besar sus labios antes de acobardarse.

_Oh, si tan solo…_

Fue entonces, que las palabras de Lily volvieron a resonar dentro de ella. Alzó su vista, encontrando las miradas expectantes de Lily, James y Sirius, antes de vocalizar su pregunta y fue recibida con sonrisas de alivio, aunque aún bordeaban la tristeza.

"Sí, se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Podemos enviarte de regreso al mundo de los vivos," dijo James, y paso su manos por el cabello rebelde de su nieto.

"¿Cómo lograran eso? Creí que nadie sobrevive la Maldición Asesina."

"Bajo circunstancias normales, Hermione, nadie puede," dijo Sirius. "Pero como estoy seguro de que sabes, el propósito de la Maldición Asesina es tomar una vida—un alma."

Lily se sentó a su lado, aquel que estaba disponible, y acarició su cabello. "Una vez una persona muere, Hermione, el alma tarda un minuto completo para abandonar el cuerpo, y luego flota sobre este por dos minutos más hasta que todos los vínculos que la mantienen atada son cortados. Los doctores muggle, cuando se detiene el corazón de un paciente, hacen su mejor esfuerzo para reanimar a la persona, para hacer latir su corazón nuevamente. Los Curanderos hacen lo mismo. Si el cuerpo no puede ser reanimado dentro de esos tres minutos, el alma se va y la persona muere. Eso es lo que pasa en situaciones normales."

"La Maldición Asesina se salta esos tres minutos al forzar el alma fuera del cuerpo, cortando todos los vínculos, de forma inmediata," explicó James, continuando lo que su esposa decía. "Una persona que fue golpeada con la Maldición Asesina equivale a una persona que ha estado muerta por _al menos_ diez minutos."

"¿Entonces cómo puedo regresar? ¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo he estado aquí! Y—"

Lily detuvo su frenética oración posando una mano sobre su boca, y agitó su cabeza en negativa con algo de exasperación. "Estas ignorando el punto, Hermione. Recuerda lo que dijo Sirius."

"El propósito de la Maldición Asesina es tomar un alma," respondió rápidamente.

Junto a ella, al otro lado, Sirius asintió alentadoramente. "Exacto. _Un_ alma, solo una."

"Y cuando Bellatrix te golpeó," dijo James, luciendo increíblemente triste. "Habían dos almas dentro de tu cuerpo."

Hermione emitió un grito ahogado y su mirada cayó hacia el bebé que se acurrucaba en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente ya que la conversación a su alrededor era simplemente aburrida para que él permaneciera despierto. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones desde el momento en que James terminó de hablar. Un insoportable dolor se asentó en su pecho, pero sabía que sin importar que dijera—que hiciera, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Ella ya había perdido.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Harry la observaba de lejos en silencio.

Habían pasado tres días desde que la Guerra había terminado oficialmente, tres días desde que Lord Voldemort fue acabado para bien. Tres días desde que Hermione fue golpeada con la Maldición de Bellatrix.

Harry no recordaba mucho después de que Hermione cayó. Oh, recordaba el pánico y la ira, pero todo lo demás era una confusa masa de imágenes y cuando recuperó la razón Neville estaba gritando que alguien le ayudara a llevar a Hermione al Hospital de Hogwarts antes de que siguiera perdiendo sangre. La Orden y los Profesores se habían hecho cargo del resto de los Mortífagos, aquellos que habían escapado la explosión que había desintegrado a Voldemort, claro, mientras él se apresuraba hacia Hermione y Desapareció.

Un rápido escaneo y algunas pociones después, y Harry se pasó los siguientes dos días sentado junto a ella, viéndola recuperarse lentamente.

Cuando Hermione despertó, estaba inconsolable. Se pasó buena parte de una hora llorando en sus brazos; lamentando la pérdida del que más tarde descubriría fue su hijo no nacido. Una vez se había calmado lo suficiente, ella le dijo todo: su encuentro con sus padres y Sirius y _por qué_ tuvo tal encuentro; la decisión de regresar que había sido arrebatada de sus manos incluso _antes_ de saber que la tenía; la agonía que sintió cuando fue enviada de regreso…

Harry podía entender su sufrimiento, porque, a diferencia de ella, él _si_ había tenido la decisión, una decisión que tomó a gusto porque no podía ni pensar en dejar a Hermione sola en este mundo… Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, Harry sabía que habría elegido igual que ella lo hizo… si tan solo la decisión hubiera sido suya—_de ella_.

Pero, como fue, su hijo no nacido había decidido por ellos.

Sucumbiendo a la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos, Harry acortó la distancia entre ellos y se sentó a sus espaldas, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Hermione respiró profundamente, su cuerpo temblando, y cedió ante su silenciosa suplica de dejarlo compartir su dolor, acurrucándose a su pecho.

"Él tenía tus ojos," dijo Hermione.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo como ella empuñaba sus manos en su chaleco, y se recordó que debía ser fuerte. "¿En—en serio?"

Hermione asintió con lentitud, y él podía sentir como sus lágrimas le empapaban las ropas. "Y tu cabello también. Tenía la sonrisa más tierna y… y hoyuelos, unos en cada mejilla. Tu padre dijo que era igual a ti…" La joven volvió a respirar profundamente, inclinando su cabeza hasta que su rostro estuviera oculto al lado de su cuello. "Él… él era _perfecto_, Harry, perfecto."

¿Y qué podía él decir antes eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que arreglaría esto? ¿Cómo… cómo podía hacer que el dolor se fuera? ¡No tenía ni una maldita idea! Oh, por qué, por qué, ¿_por qué_ el destino estaba empecinado en ARRUINARLE LA VIDA?

"Lo siento tanto, Harry…"

"Oye, no… No es tu culpa, _no_… no lo es, Hermione," Harry tuvo de dejar de hablar, estaba acercándose a su punto de quiebre y necesitaba permanecer fuerte.

Pero, claro, Hermione, quien estaba tan armonizada con él, tuvo otras ideas. Alzando su mano, ella le sujetó la nuca y jaló hasta que sus frentes estuvieran en contacto. "Harry…" Eso era todo, su nombre en sus labios, la disposición de compartir su dolor nublando sus ojos color chocolate, y las lágrimas se liberaron.

"Todo está bien…" susurró Harry. "Todo está bien, amor, él está _bien_… Está con mamá y papá y Sirius y ellos lo amarán tanto… tanto…"

"Tanto como nosotros," Hermione completó su oración sin dificultad. "Y cuando sea la hora, le volveremos a ver. Por ahora solo nos queda…"

Harry cerró sus ojos, y la imagen de un pequeño niño con el cabello azabache y los ojos verdes cruzó su mente, con la sonrisa más tierna que podía imaginar y hoyuelos en sus mejillas, diciendo "chao-chao" desde su lugar en los brazos de la madre que él jamas conoció; su padre y padrino parados a cada lado de la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos después, depositó un beso en la frente de Hermione, y dejó que sus lágrimas se secaran. "Por ahora solo nos queda _vivir_."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ehhh... espero no haber deprimido a nadie. Lo digo porque yo me deprimí un poco mientras lo escribía y a ratos quería borrarlo y hacerlo mas alegre pero... me gustó como está.

Bueno, until next time!


	13. carácter

Esta va para todos aquellos que comentaron el capi anterior (y, en realidad a todos los que han comentado este fic), pero especialmente para Helenil (anon), quien terminó llorando con el oneshot anterior.

Bueno, Helenil, espero que este te haga reír, es mas alegre.

Bien, al fic, ¿saben? si hay algo que siempre me molestó de los libros (espero que los fans me disculpen por esto), fue el detalle que no importa lo idiota que es Ron y lo mucho que puede llegar a lastimar a sus MEJORES amigos, estos siempre lo perdonan sin siquiera recibir una disculpa apropiada. Debido a eso, nació este fic.

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._**

* * *

**Rating: **PG/K+

**Palabras: **1,677

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione, Neville, Prof. McGonagall

**Tema: **#13 – carácter

**Summary: **En donde Harry es increíblemente celoso, Neville trata de ayudar, y Hermione es lógica y reconfortante como siempre.

**NA:** cf au, en donde Ayumi le da un giro a la historia y Harry NO perdona a Ron despues de la Primera Prueba.

* * *

**"forjado en el frío"**

* * *

"¿Estás seguro, Harry?"

Harry James Potter mira hacia las orillas del Lago Negro, luego hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo, y finalmente hacia Neville, quien está parado unos metros detrás de él, vestido en sus ropas de invierno. Observa al heredero Longbottom por un momento largo, mientras su mente se cuestiona si finalmente había perdido la cabeza pues no hay otra explicación para saltar—realmente _SALTAR_ en las frígidas aguas del Lago Negro en medio de Enero.

Pero entonces Harry recuerda a Viktor Krum saltando al lago desde su llamativo barco y su sangre hierve. No porque el búlgaro pudo saltar, no, sino porque Hermione había estado bastante impresionada cuando ellos (Neville, Hermione y él) se habían topado con dicho momento la semana anterior, y después ella se había comenzado a decir lo _admirable_ que era _Viktor_ por practicar _tanto_ para el Torneo.

Bueno, ¿y qué diablos cree Hermione que él ha estado haciendo? ¿Jugando Ajedrez Mágico?

"S—sí, Neville. Muy seguro."

La fría brisa circula a su alrededor y Harry hace todo en su poder para no ponerse a temblar, aunque claro que el hecho de estar usando solo su traje de baño es ignorado por completo en su mente. Pero, bueno, ya está listo para saltar, porque si el maldito Viktor Krum puede hacerlo, entonces Harry también.

"Está bien… pero, Harry, ¿estás cien por ciento seguro que no quieres que te lance el Encantamiento de Calor? Digo, estoy seguro que incluso Krum utiliza uno cuando—"

"No. Estoy seguro," dice Harry, quizás con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. "Ahora, Neville, solo toma los Omniculares y asegurate de que no me ahogue."

Neville recibe los Omniculares y lo sigue hacia la orilla, suspirando en resignación. "Oh, créeme, Harry, con este frío, ahogarte será la menor de tus preocupaciones."

Harry lo ignora, y comienza a adentrarse en las aguas, repitiendo en su mente "Puedo hacerlo, es por Hermione" una y otra vez. Cuando ya está completamente sumergido, Harry crea una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza.

Es increíble las cosas que uno puede lograr cuando está apropiadamente motivado. Apenas el mes pasado, él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para la Segunda Prueba, ahora, y gracias a Hermione _(aunque ella aun no lo sabe)_ y al "incidente Viktor Krum", como Neville lo había llamado, Harry puede mantener el Hechizo Cabeza-Burbuja por sobre treinta minutos y hacerlo nuevamente cuando se desvanecía.

Sin embargo, el problema no era hacer el hechizo de nuevo o mantenerlo, Harry puede con eso perfectamente—bajo agua tibia en espumosa, como la del Baño de Prefectos. Harry no sabe si será capaz de hacer el Hechizo en las aguas del Lago, razón por la cual ha ido al lugar, vestido en su recientemente comprado traje de baño, por los últimos tres días con Neville a practicar. Y solo con Neville. Se rehúsa decirle a Hermione su éxito en mantener el hechizo hasta estar seguro de poder hacerlo bajo las gélidas aguas del Lago Negro.

Porque, ustedes saben, Harry descubrió el primer día de práctica que los Encantamientos de Calor no eran una opción mientras trataba de mantener el Hechizo Cabeza-Burbuja.

Bajo el agua, Harry nada más y más lejos de la orilla, probando su resistencia al frío y la fuerza de su hechizo. Y mientras el hechizo parece resistir bastante bien, Harry se encuentra luchando para mantener su concentración: sus extremidades comienzan a sentirse adormecidas, sus músculos se acalambraron y el frío cala en sus huesos; y Harry sabe, con una claridad sorprendente que si no sale a flote _ahora_, perderá la concentración y el hechizo se romperá.

Y después se ahogará.

_Pero yo puedo hacer esto._

Los segundos pasan y el chico de ojos verdes no puede sentir sus piernas, un minuto después pierde el sentido en los brazos, y su mente comienza a nublarse.

_Puedo hacerlo._

Ni siquiera se percata del momento en que la Burbuja se revienta, pero sí que se da cuenta cuando, en lugar de aire, está respirando _agua_.

_Oh… mierda…_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Hay agua surgiendo por su garganta, y está tosiendo. Y tosiendo y tosiendo y tosiendo.

Alguien golpea su espalda suavemente, pero se siente demasiado débil como para moverse y su visión es demasiado borrosa para ver más allá de su nariz—oh, espera, no lleva puesto sus gafas.

"¿Harry?"

Tose un par de veces más, pero eventualmente Harry logra hablar. "¿H—Hermione?"

"¡Harry!"

De repente, Harry siente a alguien abrazarlo con fuerza; no es necesario decir que es Hermione quien lo abraza. Él siente cómo es alzado hasta quedar sentado, sus gafas vuelven a su lugar sobre su nariz, y ahora puede ver el rostro de Hermione con claridad—ha estado llorando.

"¡En qué mierda estabas pensando! ¿Lanzándote al Lago así? ¡Tienes idea de lo que te hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera decidido seguirte esta mañana!"

Oh, está enfadada con él; odia cuando eso pasa, pero ¿qué puede decir? ¿Lo siento pero estaba tratando de ser más impresionante que Viktor Krum? ¿Quería mostrarte que yo, _también_, puedo darme una pequeña zambullida en el Lago Negro? No sé qué estoy sintiendo, Hermione, pero por favor dime que no te _gusta_ el condenado Viktor Krum.

Sí, como si eso fuera a funcionar. Al menos ella aun lo está abrazando.

"Tú—tú te veías… impresionada cu—cuando Krum lo—lo hizo."

Hermione se ve sorprendida por su respuesta y, lamentablemente, se aleja de él. En silencio, agita su varita y una manta aparece entre ellos, Hermione lo cubre con ella antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Harry, no fue eso lo que me impresionó de Viktor."

"¿N—no?"

Bueno, maldición, ahora se lo dice. Ahora que está sentado ahí, entrando en un ataque de hipotermia, después de casi ahogarse.

"No. Lo que me impresionó, y que encontré un poco perturbador, fue la transfiguración a medias que Viktor hizo a si mismo cuando estaba en el agua. ¿No la viste?"

Por supuesto, Hermione siempre encuentra alguna forma de hacerlo sentir tonto, aunque sea sin intención. "No, yo… no estaba pendiente de… él."

"¿Entonces de dónde sacaste la idea de zambullirte en el Lago Negro como si estuviéramos en medio del verano?"

"Uh…" Harry se mueve incómodo bajo su intensa mirada, sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse, y mientras que eso es un alivio, ahora sabe que la hipotermia ha pasado, también es la pista que delatará lo que pasa por su mente. Él está seguro; Hermione no tardará en entender lo que pasa.

"Harry… esto… no fue por mí, ¿verdad?"

Ah, justo en el blanco.

"Bueno…"

Oh, ahora desea por tener un poco de agua fría; Harry no cree que su rostro haya estado alguna vez tan colorado.

"Harry. No _necesitas_ hacer algo para impresionarme," dice Hermione, sonriéndole con ternura.

"¿Por qué? No soy—"

"Sí, eres impresionante, Harry, solo por ser tú mismo. Y no me refiero a Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió; hablo de Harry, solo Harry."

Bueno, ciertamente no esperaba eso. Harry se siente algo estúpido por quedarse mirando a Hermione como un idiota, pero… ¡no sabe cómo responder a eso! O, sí sabe, ¡pero eso ya sería tentar las aguas demasiado!

Claro, su boca como que no está de acuerdo con su razón ahora. "¿Puedo besarte?"

Y ahora es el turno de Hermione para ruborizarse, permitiendo que Harry se sintiera como si hubiera logrado hacer algo increíble. Ella no le responde por largos segundos, y cuando Harry comienza a sentirse incómodo, Hermione habla.

"¿Por—por qué quieres besarme?"

Harry parpadea un par de veces, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Por qué, ella pregunta. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Todo lo que ha hecho estas últimas semanas… ¿ella no se ha visto las señales?

¿Pero qué señales? Si ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento, ¿cómo podría saberlo ella?

Aun así, Harry cree que ha sido bastante obvio al respecto, y además Hermione es brillante, debería ser capaz de entenderlo. Como sea, le dirá el por qué, aun cuando… aun cuando termine viéndose como un idiota.

"Yo, bueno… eso es porque… yo en serio, en serio… quiero…"

El rubor en sus mejillas se intensifica, pero Hermione se ve feliz y eso es todo lo que él necesita. Hermione se inclina hacia adelante, y Harry tiene que utilizar cada gramos de fuerza para moverse, al fin maldiciendo al frío por dejarlo tan débil. Sus labios están cerca, casi tocándose—pero entonces alguien está tosiendo apropósito y ambos se alejan rápidamente.

Parados a su lado se encuentran una muy divertida Profesora McGonagall y un muy nervioso Neville.

El Heredero Longbottom es el primero en hablar. "Lo siento, no quise… eh, interrumpir, pero Hermione dijo que era urgente ubicar a la Profesora McGonagall, así que…"

"Está bien, Neville," dice Hermione, mientras se pone de pie y ayuda a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

La Profesora McGonagall solo arquea una ceja en su dirección. "Potter, ¿acaso el peligro del Torneo no es de tu gusto que debes salir en busca de más? ¿O pensaste que el Calamar Gigante estaba demasiado solo y decidiste hacerle compañía?"

Harry trata de sostener la mirada de la Profesora pero falla; Hermione sujeta su brazo, logrando calmarlo enseguida. Aun así no sabe que decir.

"O, quizás, estabas tratando de recrear ese Cuento de Hadas Muggle, cuál es su nombre… ¿La Bella Durmiente? Pero por lo que sé, la Princesa solo está bajo un hechizo, no muerta por ahogarse."

El humor que hay en los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall es el único indicio de que está bromeando, ya que su apariencia es tan seria como de costumbre. Neville parece debatirse entre reír a carcajadas o permanecer en silencio, y al final decide por el silencio. Hermione se ve sorprendida al ser testigo del humor oculto de su Profesora favorita. Y Harry…

Harry solo quiera volver a zambullirse en el lago.

Al final, Neville, quien no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el humor de la situación, responde por él. "De hecho, Profesora, creo que Harry estaba tratando de… forjar algo de carácter."

Y había fallado en épicas proporciones.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

La Profesora McGonagall es, de todos lo profesores, mi favorita sin duda. Me hubiera gustado ver más de su sarcasmo y humor en las películas.


	14. disfraz

Hola! Aquí les dejo otra parte de esta colección, es la secuela del oneshot anterior. Despues de esto volveré a los drabbles porque como que me está tomando mucho tiempo escribirlos.

Que lo disfruten!

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._**

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Palabras: **2,298

**Personajes/Parejas: **Neville, Harry/Hermione

**Tema: **#14 – disfraz

**Summary: **Su relación se hizo oficial esa misma noche y todo era perfecto. Pero después todo se fue al infierno. El Director Dumbledore murió y Harry decidió que era mejor se noble en lugar de ser feliz.

**NA:** secuela de "forjado en el frío", au 7mo año. En donde Ayumi continua con la linea de tiempo que creó con el fic anterior, y juega con la posibilidad de que Neville es parte del trío que va en busca de los Horrorcruxes y obviamente, a diferencia de Ron, no abandona a sus amigos.

* * *

**"verdades ocultas"**

* * *

Esto es lo que se necesita.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al final, Hermione gana la discusión y él termina bebiendo la Poción Multijugos.

No es como si lo considerara una victoria, el sabor es completamente horrible, pero Neville supone que es un pequeño precio a pagar comparado con lo que Harry ha tenido que lidiar estos últimos diecisiete años.

_Un Horrorcrux. Maldita sea._

Ahora _esa_ es una discusión que no desea volver a escuchar. Jamás. _(Aún puede oír los gritos, la negación, los sollozos devastadores, las disculpas, el perdón; aun puede recordar el momento exacto en que su fachada perfectamente construida se desmorona.)_ Pero, en retrospectiva, no fue muy sorprendente, y explicaba muchas cosas _(el Parsel, la conexión)_.

Mientras espera a que termine la transformación, Neville se da cuenta que sus acompañantes están discutiendo, de nuevo. Él suspira, deseando que ellos dejaran ya de pretender, deseando que ellos se percataran de lo estúpido que es reprimir sus sentimientos in un equivocado intento de proteger al otro. Pero, Neville lo sabe, él puede desear muchas cosas; al final, Harry y Hermione son personas muy testarudas y si ellos no quieren admitir su error, entonces nadie lo podrá obligar.

A veces, tiene muchas ganas de golpearlos hasta que entren en razón.

"¡Tengo que ir, Hermione! Me _necesitas_ para detectar los otros Horrorcruxes," dice Harry, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Hermione intenta resistirse, batallando con cada instinto que le ordena protegerlo, y en serio, proteger a Harry es su prioridad ahora, pero el chico de ojos verdes tiene razón. Así que, ella suspira en resignación. "Está bien. _Pero_. Harás lo que te digo, Harry. Nada de ir solo y hacer algo tonto; nada de jugar al héroe esta noche, solo iremos a ver si hay algo que nos ayude en nuestra misión."

Harry parece querer quejarse, y al ver que los minutos pasan y que ellos solo tienen una hora antes que los efectos de la poción desaparezcan, Neville interrumpe. "Ella tiene razón, Harry," dice, aclarando su garganta un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar su voz tan ronca. "No iremos para entrar en batalla con los Mortífagos."

Harry aprieta su mandíbula pero aun así asiente y pasa su Capa de la Invisibilidad por sus hombros. "Bueno, vamos."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El Valle de Godric está tranquilo en esta Noche Buena.

Por supuesto; estas personas no saben del caos y la destrucción que Voldemort está dejando a su paso.

Camina rápidamente por la calle desierta, Hermione a su lado, en silencio. Harry les sigue el paso; haciendo uso de las huellas que ha ido dejando detrás para no ser descubierto. Pasan junto al monumento de la familia de Harry y el silencio es sofocante. No se detienen, ese no es el propósito de esta visita, lo sabe, pero Neville desea que así fuera, aunque solo sea para darle a Harry un tiempo con sus padres. Pasan junto a la destruida casa de los Potter y él puede sentir que Harry aún les sigue el paso por el sonido de dolor que proviene de algún lugar a sus espaldas.

Neville no cree haber admirado a Harry más que en ese instante, porque sabe, que si él hubiera estado en su lugar se habría detenido frente al monumento y frente a la casa; Neville sabe que habría colapsado, el dolor habría sido demasiado para él.

Finalmente se detienen frente a una pequeña puerta de madera. Neville está a punto de preguntar por qué cuando sus ojos caen sobre la imagen de un cementerio a unos metros del otro lado de la puerta. Probablemente se pierde de alguna señal o algo, porque Hermione mira brevemente a sus espaldas y asiente con la cabeza, después se gira y comienza a caminar hacia el cementerio. Tan pronto empiezan a deambular entre las lápidas, siente a Harry pasar por su lado, y al fin comprende lo que pasa.

Unas huellas aparecen de la nada frente a él y Harry comienza a alejarse.

Hermione lo golpea levemente con su codo, indicando a algún lugar a su izquierda. "Deberíamos dar unas vueltas y ver si encontramos algo."

Neville asiente y la sigue, mirando ocasionalmente en la dirección que cree está Harry. Después de unos minutos, se pregunta si Harry logró encontrar lo que buscaba, pero aún puede oír el sonido de la nieve cediendo ante pisadas y sabe que es el chico de ojos verdes, porque él y Hermione se han detenido delante de una lápida con el símbolo de las Reliquias grabado sobre la superficie. Hermione murmura algo, pero Neville no pone atención, su concentración está fija en sus alrededores.

Así es como funcionan. Hermione es el cerebro del equipo, así que por supuesto que él y Harry toman la tarea de cuidarla y asegurarse que nadie los emboscara mientras ella estuviera trabajando en algo lejos del campamento. Y ahora que Harry está… _preocupado_ con otras cosas, obviamente, la responsabilidad de asegurar su seguridad cae en él.

Hermione deja de murmurar y se pone de pie, y solo entonces Neville se da cuenta que ya no puede oír los pasos de Harry. Maldiciendo internamente, sujeta el brazo de Hermione y comienza a caminar entra las tumbas. Sabe que han perdido mucho tiempo ahí, y aun necesitan encontrar a Bathilda Bagshot. Afortunadamente, antes de que ellos comiencen a llamar su nombre, Harry se quita la Capa, reapareciendo a solo unos metros de distancia. Se apresuran a llegar a su lado, un regaño listo para salir de la boca de Neville pero muere al momento en que sus ojos caen sobre los nombres grabados en la lápida.

Neville se detiene, respetando la necesidad que tiene Harry de enfrentar esto solo _(como cada vez que él va a visitar a sus padres)_, pero Hermione sigue caminando hasta detenerse a su lado. Él observa como Hermione conjura unas flores y deja que Harry las deposite sobre la tumba de sus padres. Una vez Harry está de pie, Hermione lo envuelve en sus brazos y oculta su rostro en su hombro.

Están llorando.

Brevemente, Neville se pregunta que se necesitará para que ellos se den cuenta que su fachada de "solo somos mejores amigos" es un gran error. No tiene respuesta para eso. Mas, por ahora, les dará su privacidad y será su protector.

**.~.**

_(Neville alzó su vista de su tarea y sonrió. Estaba en la biblioteca con Harry y Hermione. E, incluso cuando ya habían pasado dos años desde la discusión que acabó con la amistad entre Harry y Ron, desde que Harry eligió comenzar a pasar más tiempo con él, desde que se volvió parte de un nuevo Trío, a Neville aún le costaba creerlo._

_Dos años, obviamente, no se comparaba con los tres años de amistad que ellos tenían con Ron, pero quizás eso fue el motivo de que su traición lastimara tanto a Harry—Ron no __**debió**__ haber dudado._

_Probablemente no debería sentirse bien respecto a eso, pero la situación le brindó a dos maravillosos amigos y, viendo la imagen completa, Ron nunca __**fue**__ un buen amigo._

_Alzando la mirada nuevamente, Neville captó las miradas privadas que intercambiaban Harry y Hermione; sonrió. Sus amigos rompieron su conexión y regresaron a enfocarse en sus deberes; el rostro de Hermione brillaba con un ligero rubor mientras que la parte trasera del cuello de Harry estaba todo colorado. Neville sonrió de nuevo, meneando su cabeza levemente, y continuó con su ensayo._

_Le confundía ver a esos dos dar vueltas en torno al otro—¡si las señales estaban todas __**ahí**__! Neville sabía, que si no los había interrumpido hace dos años cuando Harry casi se ahoga en el Lago Negro, ellos ahora serían una pareja oficial. Pero no lo eran, oficialmente. Porque, mientras él jamas los había descubierto besándose o nada por el estilo, los roces ligeramente prolongados y las sonrisas cómplices y las conversaciones silenciosas y las miradas que compartían hablaban de un lazo mucho más profundo que aquel compartido por mejores amigos simples. Aunque, claro, la relación de Harry y Hermione jamás había sido __**simple**__, pero su nivel de proximidad nunca había sido lo que era ahora, como si… como si fuera __**imperativo**__ que ellos estuvieran juntos en todo momento—juntos, siempre juntos, __**demasiado juntos**__._

_Era algo involuntario de su parte, lo sabía, porque Neville le preguntó a Harry una vez y el chico de cabellos azabache solo le dio una mirada de confusión en respuesta. Podía preguntarle a Hermione, pero honestamente, él no tenía deseas de que la chica lanzara hechizos hacia su persona._

_Mirando el pergamino casi vacío delante de él, Neville pensó que debería dejar de pensar en la vida amorosa de sus amigos y terminar su ensayo, pero algo lo impulsó a alzar su mirada._

_Lo hizo. Y se quedó mirando fijamente._

_Harry y Hermione estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, compartiendo miradas cómplices. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, como—como si ambos hubieran tomado una largamente esperada decisión, pensó Neville. Y tenía razón, porque entonces, olvidándose de él por completo, ellos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron, desapareciendo detrás de unos estantes de libros._

_Mirando el pergamino casi vacío delante de él, Neville pensó que __**en verdad**__ debería dejar de pensar en la vida amorosa de sus amigos y terminar su ensayo. En lugar de eso, él también se puso de pie y los siguió._

_Se detuvo antes de doblar por la esquina en donde los vio desaparecer. La mayoría de los alumnos evitaban rondar esta parte de la biblioteca pues solo tenía libros demasiado antiguos y todos ellos preferían las ediciones nuevas. Neville también la evitaba, pero por supuesto que Hermione no lo haría. La biblioteca estaba casi desierta así que por supuesto que tendrían más privacidad aquí._

_Así que Neville no estaba realmente sorprendido al encontrarlos besándose. No se sorprendió cuando el beso se tornó apasionado ni cuando Harry aprisionó a Hermione contra uno de los estantes, sus manos perdiéndose debajo de su chaleco mientras que las manos de ella intentaban ganar acceso a la piel debajo de su camisa. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Harry sujetó los muslos de ella y la alzó contra el estante, pero sí pensó que lo correcto sería respetar su privacidad. Así que, Neville se giró y regresó a su mesa._

_Minutos más tarde, ellos regresaron; sus ropas estaban desordenadas y sus cabellos más despeinados de lo habitual, pero estaba sonriendo genuinamente, sin restricciones, y estaban tomados de las manos, así que Neville solo sonrió y le preguntó a Hermione si podía ayudarle con el ensayo porque estaba demasiado complicado y no lograba terminarlo._

_Su relación se hizo oficial esa misma noche y todo era perfecto._

_Pero después todo se fue al infierno. El Director Dumbledore murió y Harry decidió que era mejor se noble en lugar de ser feliz._

_Su relación dejó de ser oficial antes de que el trío abordara el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez.)_

**.~.**

La Poción Multijugos se desvanece segundos después de entrar en la casa. Neville no puede quitarse el presentimiento de que _eso_ es algún tipo de señal para que ellos se fueran antes de que algo pasara.

Harry sigue a Bathilda Bagshot al segundo piso mientras que él y Hermione son dejados a su suerte. Inmediatamente, Hermione va hacia los estantes de libros, buscando todo lo que les pueda ayudar en su misión, así que él decide investigar el resto de las habitaciones.

Cuando encuentra la habitación ensangrentada se escucha una explosión proviniendo del segundo piso. Hermione ya está arriba para cuando él alcanza las escaleras y es seguramente para mejor, porque la joven está justo a tiempo para empujar a Harry al piso. Neville ve como la serpiente _(Nagini)_ se inclina hacia atrás, preparándose para atacar nuevamente, y actúa de forma impulsiva. Su brazo se mueve con rapidez y el Maleficio Reducto sale de su varita antes de poder pensar con claridad, pero logra su cometido y Neville tiene el tiempo justo para llegar donde sus amigos.

Harry está herido y ejerciendo presión en su cicatriz, Hermione está sosteniendo una varita rota, y Nagini está lista para atacar una vez más. Neville sujeta a Harry y a Hermione de sus manos.

Y los traslada de vuelta al campamento mediante la Aparición.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Hermione se las arregla para sacar de Harry el veneno de Nagini, pero le toma tiempo y hay demasiados momentos en que casi no pasa. Lo logra, pero solo apenas.

Harry permanece débil y en cama por dos largos días, Hermione permanece a su lado todo el tiempo, solo porque Neville se ofrece a hacerse cargo de vigilar hasta que Harry se recupere por completo. No que ella se haya opuesto a la oferta. A Neville no le importa, en realidad, es su mejor amiga y él solo quiere lo mejor para ella.

Y tal vez es debido a él que Hermione no se separa de Harry ahora. Tal vez es debido a él que Harry dejara de intentar mantener su distancia de la chica. Tal vez es debido a él que su relación es oficial de nuevo.

_"Casi nos matan, nuevamente. Así que, ¿por qué insisten en mantener la distancia entre ustedes? No creo que quieran, el día de mañana, llorar sobre el cadáver del otro y lamentar el tiempo perdido, ¿o me equivoco? Tus padres encontraron la felicidad en peores tiempos, Harry. ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?"_

No, no tal vez. Definitivamente.

Así que, esto es lo que se necesita.

El proverbio de la patada en el trasero. Y justo a tiempo, piensa Neville mientras los tres jóvenes ven como la Espada de Gryffindor brilla bajo el lago congelado, porque no hay tiempo para tensiones innecesarias y palabras que ocultan la verdad.

No cuando, _al fin_, estaban un paso más cerca de acabar con esta maldita Guerra.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

El próximo será un drabble, lo prometo! XD me emocioné mucho con esta linea de tiempo alternativa, que lo mas seguro es que escriba una tercera parte.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado!


	15. ayuda

Uuuh, este si que es corto. Lo tenía listo, pero lo olvidé... hahaha. El siguiente tomará tiempo, aun no lo he empezado a traducir.

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._**

* * *

**Rating: **G/K

**Palabras: **117

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione (amistad)

**Tema: **#15 – ayuda

**Summary: **En donde Harry ayuda a su mejor amiga… en una manera inesperada.

**NA:** durante cf, no recuerdo el capítulo, creo que es cuando van camino al Campeonato de Quidditch.

* * *

**"****las pequeñas cosas"**

* * *

No piensa acerca de nada mientras sube Stoatshead Hill. Al haberse quedado atrás de los Weasley, el único pensamiento en su mente es llegar a la cima sin colapsar.

Hasta que escucha como alguien tose suavemente detrás de él.

Dando media vuelta, no le sorprende ver a Hermione esforzándose en mantener el paso; lo que si le sorprende, sin embargo, y mucho, es el que no se le haya ocurrido ayudarla antes. Ella es su mejor amiga.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos, sus piernas protestando del dolor, Harry le ofrece su ayuda. Hermione le da una brillante sonrisa, y pasa un brazo por su cintura, aferrándose a él.

Y está bien, porque juntos, llegarán a la cima.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

Bueeeeno, hasta la siguiente parte.


	16. salir

Otro capi, este es un poquito mas largo, menos de mil palabras pero mas que cien! XD. Bueeeno, espero les guste.

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena._**

* * *

**Rating: **PG/K+

**Palabras: **856

**Personajes/Parejas: **Harry/Hermione

**Tema: **#16 – salir

**Summary: **En un momento de claridad, Harry se da cuenta que esto no fue una buena idea.

**NA:** rm post-ch36, no epílogo. Yes, people, no epílogo.

* * *

**"solo un pequeño cambio"**

* * *

Harry maldice internamente cuando, una vez más, es empujado hacia los probadores de la tienda, sus manos llenas de ropa y con una clara advertencia de probarse toda la ropa o si no.

En serio, debió imaginar que Hermione sería así de dominante al salir de compras; solo porque ella no es como una chica normal no quiere decir que no se comportaría como una en ocasiones. Es solo que…

Él en realidad había esperado que esta no fuera una de esas ocasiones. Pero bueno…

"¿Terminaste, Harry?"

Reprimiendo un suspiro, el muchacho de ojos verdes deja la ropa sobre la banca frente a él y comienza a desvestirse. "Aun no."

"Bueno, apresúrate."

"Para ti es fácil decirlo," murmura, pero hace lo que se le pide.

Dios, las cosas que hace por esta chica. Pero bueno, razona Harry, desde que la conoce, Hermione siempre ha sido inquebrantablemente leal y esto es lo menos que él puede hacer para mostrarle su apreciación. Además, en medio de su quiebre con Ginny _(lo que es gracioso, considerando que no recuerda haber vuelto con ella)_, Hermione una vez más le brindó su apoyo, incluso al costo de su naciente relación con Ron _(lo que también es gracioso, porque no recuerda que ellos tuvieran algo fuera de ese beso)_.

Así que, tal vez ella es todo lo que tiene ahora, y quizás se siente algo culpable por lo que le hizo a sus padres, por eso cuando Hermione le dijo que se iría a Australia en su busca, él no tardó en ofrecerse en ir con ella y… y de verdad que no pensó que ella le diría que tendría que cambiar su guardarropa antes de pensar en ir a algún lado y…

Si, está bien, quizás él sí necesita un cambio de ropa.

Harry mira su reflejo en el espejo fijamente, tratando de ver si luce bien o no, pero al final falla ya que nunca antes ha tenido que escoger sus ropas. Y los brujos no tienen mucha variedad en cuanto a vestimentas. Está usando unos jeans color azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca; parecer lucir bien, pero él no es un experto en esto, ya que cree que la ropa le queda un poco apretada _(pero comparada con la ropa que tiene de Dudley, casi todo se siente apretado)_.

"Hmm…"

Alguien _(Hermione)_ da unos golpes en su puerta, haciéndolo sentirse nervioso aun cuando nadie puede verlo aun. "¿Estás listo?"

"Sí, yo—Hermione, no creo que esta ropa sea de la talla adecuada…"

En serio, hasta donde él sabe, se puede ver hasta como un payaso.

"Déjame ver," dice Hermione, sonando entre exasperada y ansiosa.

Eso solo lo hace sentir más decidido a no salir. "Tal vez, ¿si me consigues esta misma ropa en una talla más grande…?"

"Harry, tienes dos opciones—tú sales de ahí o yo entraré, pero de cualquier manera veré como luces. Tú eliges."

Soltando un suspiro, Harry se resigna a su destino. Solo espera que Hermione sea considerada cuando le diga que su ropa anterior le quedaba mejor. Reuniendo todo el valor que le ayudó a enfrentar a su némesis hace unos pocos meses, Harry salió de los probadores.

Y el rostro de Hermione adquiere una expresión que jamas imaginó ver.

Sus ojos se tornaron un color oscuro, como chocolate negro, sus parpados cayeron un poco y sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rosa. Como si eso fuera poco, Harry está casi seguro de verla lamer sus labios antes de que su boca se abriera ligeramente.

Ella se ve extremadamente tentadora.

"Eh… ¿Hermione?"

Su nombre basta para hacerle reaccionar y salir de su trance; sus ojos color chocolate se agrandan y el suave color rosa que cubre sus mejillas su vuelve un rojo intenso que comienza a cubrir todo su rostro, pero antes que Hermione pueda hablar, la vendedora se acerca a ellos.

La anciana le sonríe con amabilidad. "¿Necesita ayuda, joven?"

"Bueno…" Harry se gira hacia Hermione por ayuda, pero la chica está hasta el otro lado de la tienda, inspeccionando los trajes de baño. Incluso a esta distancia, él puede ver claramente su rostro enrojecido. "Bueno…"

"Tu novia tiene buen gusto, mi niño. ¿Por qué no dejas que me lleve lo que ella eligió y vas a preguntarle si escogerá algo más para ti? ¿A menos que no te gusten sus elecciones?"

La señora parece tener ese brillo que le dice que ella sabe algo que él no, y Harry se pregunta si se perdió de algo durante su interacción con Hermione. Honestamente, como que le gustó la reacción que su mejor amiga tuvo al verlo con esta ropa, y anhela por que vuelva a pasar pronto si decide comprar todo lo que ella elija—porque eso hará, comprará todo lo que ella elija para él.

Harry le dice a la señora que comprara lo que sea que Hermione piense que le sentará bien, sin hacer ningún ademán en corregir su suposición acerca del estado de su relación con la chica de cabellos castaños, y da media vuelta de regreso a los probadores.

Tal vez esto no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

Pienso, que esto podría pasar en el canon, si JKR hubiera seguido el camino que forjó al final de la OF, en lugar de empujarnos hacia el PM. Ni modo...


End file.
